


O hada no kaori

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Insomnia, Introspection, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il était el parfum de la peau de Yuya.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	O hada no kaori

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**O hada no kaori**

**(Parfum de peau)**

Chinen se retourna dans le lit, en cherchant de se détendre et de pouvoir alors réussir à dormir.

Il ouvra les yeux en direction de son copain, qui plutôt ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problèmes.

Yuya ronflait lourdement, avec le visage demi-coulé dans l’oreiller et la bouche ouverte.

Chinen bondit, en ferment encore les yeux et en se tournant de l’autre côté.

Il essaya de penser à que le détendait, à que le faisait sentir tranquille, à chose que le faisaient mettre en pause les pensées le temps nécessaire pour s’endormir.

Yuya et lui avaient emménagé ensemble depuis moins d’un mois.

Il était sûr que l’insomnie n’était pas pour la nouvelle situation, puisqu’il n’était pas rare pour lui dormir avec le plus vieux, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça aurait dû commencer à le donner problèmes juste ce moment-là.

Il y était quelque chose différent, il se rendrait compte tout seul, mais il ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur ce que s’était.

Il rumina longtemps, pour ce que le sembla un temps infini, et à la fin il comprit.

Il comprit ce qu’il n’avait pas noté, ce qu’avait devenu si pressent et si présent de devenir une araignée au plafond, de faire le perdre le sommeil parce qu’il ne pouvait identifier ce qu’il était.

Maintenant que finalement il l’avait compris, il était sûr qu’il aurait réussi à dormir sereinement.

Il se rapprocha à son copain, en cherchant de ne le pas réveiller, et lui embrassa la taille avec un bras, en faufilant le visage dans le courbe de son cou, en inspirant à fond.

Il était el parfum de la peau de Yuya.

Il était le même parfum qu’il aimait sentir quand le plus vieux était près de lui, quand il était sur lui.

Il était une odeur que Chinen connectait au sexe, et il se sentit un idiot parce qu’il jamais s’avait rendu compte du fait que c’était simplement l’odeur de Yuya, toujours. 

Il laissa que ce parfum le pénétrait dans les narines, il laissa que le berçait, et que le faisait sentir plus détendu, plus serein.

Et après, enveloppé dans cette odeur qu’il aimait tant, finalement il s’endormit.


End file.
